1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion system and a control unit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2007-283951, a control unit having a control lever for adjusting an accelerator opening is known. In the control unit disclosed in JP-A-2007-283951, the accelerator opening increases as an operating amount of the control lever increases.
For example, when a boat is leaving from or approaching to a dock or quay, or is trolling, it is preferable to finely adjust a boat propulsion speed by finely adjusting the rotational speed of a propeller.
However, in the control unit disclosed in JP-A-2007-283951, it is difficult to finely adjust the rotational speed of the propeller.